


A Letter of Tears for the Innocent

by BluntBetty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/BluntBetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's last thoughts as she holds her baby close, waiting for her husband...She wishes the best for him as she looks down into his emerald eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter of Tears for the Innocent

"Daddy's late, isn't he?" I tickled the belly of the baby that sat in my lap. I smiled as he chirped in pleasure and thrashed in happiness. He suddenly put his fist in his mouth, covering it in saliva, and pulled it back out to examine his tiny hand. I laughed, then sighed. "Mummy's worried, Harry." On the stone fireplace, the clock ticked to half-past eleven.

Standing, I took baby Harry to his nursery upstairs, the light coming on as I walked in. I looked down at the baby, stopping my search for a clean diaper, and saw that he was already asleep. I smiled slightly and laid him down for his bedtime changing, easily done without the fidgeting. When I finished, I took him to his crib and placed him in it gently.

"Asleep already, then?"

I turned and saw James, dusting his shirt off and walking over to me and the baby. He looked beyond tired and his glasses were extremely dusty. Putting one hand to my heart and slapping him on the arm with the other, I replied,

"Just a moment ago. He waited as long as he could, too." I kissed him lightly on the cheek, then bent down to kiss Harry's as well. "Did you just now apparate from the field?"

"Yes. Shacklebolt said he'd do the paperwork for me. Told me that I should go home to my beautiful wife and baby." He too bent down and kissed Harry's forehead. He stroked the mass of unruly hair that he had passed on to his son, making me smile.

"Smart man, that one is." I took his hand from our baby's head and led him from the room. As we descended the stairs, I heard James mutter an incantation and saw that he had cleaned up his appearance considerably.

When we got to the common area, he pulled me down to the couch and pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and we sat there for several minutes, engrossed in each other's presence, not saying a word. When we let go of each other, I let out an angry snarl of disgust.

"You should have sent word! I was worried sick!" I shoved him away slightly and leaned away. "You could have been dead with the Mark over you!"

"Lily…Lily…I was much too busy making sure I could come home." James frowned slightly, taking hold of my hand. "Can you imagine? Me telling Bellatrix Lestrange to hold a mo' from torturing Muggles so I could send my Patronus to you?" He smiled and I couldn't help but to laugh at the ridiculous thought. He kissed my hand and pulled me closer. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather you weren't more than an inch from me. I've seen enough of everyone but you." He put both hands on either side of my head and pulled me to him. When our lips met, my worries disappeared for the time and I was completely bathed in bliss.

I was dimly aware of a dull roar that resided outside, but I was reluctant to stop. I pulled myself away from James, frowning. "Lily…?" He started, but I quieted him. He realized what was going on and listened with me.

We both pulled out our wands and stood, listening. The roar grew with sound and suddenly we could both hear shouting. Explosions outside our house shoot the walls minutely. Fear and determination were now etched into James' face. He pushed me away suddenly.

"Lily, we've got to run! It's them!" He took my upper arm and I followed him to the foot of the stairs. Near the kitchen area, I could hear a wall being blasted away, the debris clattering to the ground, the shouts louder. Hear pounding, I pulled James to me and kissed him roughly.

"Come on!" I told him, but he shook his head as the shouts and spells progressed.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold them off-" We both took to the stairs, but I stumbled slightly, shaking with fear. James helped me up and pushed me further up the stairs, turning his back to me to face the door that was suddenly blasted open.

"James!" I cried. I ran up the stairs, spine shivering as I heard a high-pitched laugh, crying.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" A green light bathed the stairway and upstairs hallway. I cried out in sorrow. Stumbling down the hall, I pushed open Harry's door and shut the door, making no noise.

"Harry, Harry!" I called out, trying to sooth my baby. He was stirring in his sleep, waking with the noise below us. As I approached his crib, he sat up slightly and looked around. I started to reach out to him, so I could apparate with him, when the nursery door opened.

"Miss Lily Evans…Or should I say Mrs. James  _Potter_?" His voice felt like a snake crawling across my senses and I shuddered in disgust. I turned and faced Him.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I begged. I spread my arms out, shielding Harry from seeing the monster called Voldemort.

His face immediately went hostile. "Stand aside, you silly girl. You needn't be killed for the child. Stand aside, now and live!" He pointed his long wand at me, advancing slowly.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face and my body shaking uncontrollably. Still, I held my ground and prayed to God that my begging would delay him until the Aurors could show.

"Not Harry," I said firmly. "Please, no, take me, kill me instead-" My voice was growing louder with panic.

"Fool, step away. The boy is the key and no one will stand in my way!" He stopped moving and stood just two feet from me and Harry. I turned and bent over little Harry, shielding him from Voldemort as a spell shot out of his wand.

I screamed in pain as the Curse of Torture ran through my veins. I nearly collapsed as it ended, but I still stood protectively over Harry. I was crying my heart out now, sobs nearly overtaking me.

"Not Harry! Please….have mercy…have mercy…!" I could feel my tears falling from my eyes on to Harry, who was lying still, petrified from fright. He looked up at me with his green eyes, my eyes, and his mop of black hair exactly like James'. His little mouth was open slightly, like he wanted to tell me something but he couldn't find the words. I smiled sadly down at him as I heard Voldemort shout.

"I love you, Harry. Never doubt that, love," I whispered.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

 

Green, pure and innocent, overtakes my senses and the last thing I know is the look of adoration from my son.


End file.
